beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gabe Brunai
"Those hours of training won't mean anything if we don't succeed." Gabe Brunai, known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Giga Gaianon Quarter Fusion. He is also the captain of Rideout. Appearance Gabe, much like Xander, is very tall with a muscular build. He has spiky brown hair and black eyes. His usual attire consists of a black and orange vest, dark red pants, black boots, and a red sweatshirt that he usually keeps tied around his waist. He also has an orange wristband on his left wrist and wears a yellow pendant around his neck. Personality Gabe is a level-headed and calm blader with great respect for both Lui and his other teammates, and he is also proud of his own power. Gabe harbors an admiration for Lui, but he also does not let that stop him from trying his hardest in battle. As the leader of Rideout, Gabe always encourages his teammates to give it their all in battle, but will not hesitate to point out any of their flaws, such as when he told Kyo that his launch was sloppy. Regardless, the other members of Rideout look up to Gabe and harbor a deep respect for him. Because Gabe is of very the few whom Lui shows respect for, he often serves as the mediator between him and the rest of Rideout whenever there are disagreements between them. He is usually respectful of Lui's decisions, but still tries to convince him to watch other people's battles or to battle against certain opponents. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Giga Gaianon Quarter Fusion: Gabe's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Swing Launch: Gaianon uses its unbalanced Quarter Disc to give itself an wavering spin, adding a down force on it and dealing more damage. * Swing Counter: Gaianon takes the recoil from an enemy's attack and rides up the slope of the Beystadium, coming down with more speed and power. Battles Relationships Lui Shirosagi Unlike most characters in the ''Burst series, Gabe is one of the very few characters whom Lui respects. It is revealed through a flashback that Lui took an interest in Gabe while the latter practiced beyblade training. Eventually, the two formed a mutual friendship, and later entered the National Tournament as Rideout. Lui generally acts nicer towards Gabe than the rest of his teammates, and in one episode he commended Gabe for having connected with Gaianon. However, he still treats him with the same bad attitude as everybody else, evidenced by how he criticized Gabe for praising Zac despite losing to him. Kyo Sandai Valt Aoi While Gabe has yet to have any face-to-face interactions with Valt, it is implied that he sees Valt as a strong blader, given that he noticed that Lui came to see Valt in action against Quon. He also said that he hoped Valt would win against Xander and wanted to see a rematch between him and Lui. Quotes * "It's called being a good sport." - after Lui chastised him for congratulating Zac * "Kyo, I don't blame you for being moved by Ken's fighting spirit. I think we all were." * "I know you're going to say you're not interested. I'm just asking you to at least consider watching. I don't think you're gonna want to miss Valt and Xander going head to head. You know? I really hope Valt moves on. I wanna see a rematch, see how he does against you now." - trying to convince Lui to watch a match Gallery For a full gallery of images of Gabe, see Gabe Brunai/Gallery. Trivia * His last name "Chagake" means "brown clothing" in Japanese. * In manga, he was known to be a former member of the Supreme Four. * His birthday is November 15. References Category:Rideout Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Recurring Characters